Present box
by Celestialcurse
Summary: Inside this present box you will find 3 festive one-shots! See Natsu build a Plue out of snow, Gray team up with Lucy for a snowball fight and Loke help Lucy out with a special mission. Have a wonderful christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas special fanfiction**

Nalu

One shot

Making a snowman in the shape of plue

* * *

Celeste: hi guys and welcome to the first Christmas one shot. This one is for all you NaLu fans!

Mira: I wanna be in it too!

Celeste: fine but only because it's Christmas and I'm feeling generous.

Lucy: what are you going to do to me?

Celeste: oh you just wait and see my dear Lucy Mwahahaha! Well I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters but let's read and find out what festive things happen to Lucy and Natsu!

* * *

Normal POV

A wide yawn emitted from a sleepy Lucy as she stretched out her body in an attempt to shake away the soreness residing there. She had been going on so many missions with team Natsu in order to get present (and rent) money, she's had no time to relax and recuperate as she usually would.

Usually it wouldn't be that bad but when the team tries to be nice and get in the Christmas spirit by letting Natsu choose the mission, they ended up regretting it. He went straight for the hardest one he could find each time he got to pick, resulting in deadly fighting and many wounds Of course they tried to stop him but every time they did he reminded them Fairy Tail mages never go back on their promises. No one was in great spirits after them missions and to make it even better they had to go on twice as many than they expected to because Natsu (being the idiot he is) decided to destroy at least half the town on each mission, consequently leading to only half the payment.

After slowly opening her eyes she decided to keep the curtains closed in order to block out the light, Lucy stumbled out of bed and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After eating it in a sleep ridden daze she dragged herself to the bathroom so she could clean herself up.

A low groan escaped her lips as she saw in the mirror the mess her hair had entangled itself into over the course of the night. After brushing her teeth she slipped out of her pyjamas and jumped into the shower, quickly turning on the tap for the hot water. As it hit her back Lucy screamed slightly, her whole body going into a state of shock before she awakened completely. In her half asleep state she had forgotten that it takes time for the water to warm up..

"Wow! I really did just have a dumb blonde moment there." She giggled to herself as she began scrubbing her body with vanilla shower gel. (A/N no offence meant, I'm a blonde too ha ha)

Lucy lathered her hair in shampoo and carefully washed it out. She then poured at least half of the conditioner that was in the bottle on her hair in hopes of making the process of brushing the knots out much more easy and less painless.

Lucy's POV

I began to think about what I should do today as my fingers worked on separating the knots. I am so glad I can finally have a day off, yes Natsu is my nakama but god can he be annoying at times especially when it comes to missions! Pushing the thoughts of mission out of my head once again, I began to get excited. What should I start with? I could finish the latest chapter of my novel, update fanfiction and maybe write a letter to my parents.

I washed away the last remnants of strawberry conditioner before turning off the taps and clambering out the shower into a white, fluffy towel. I can already sense that today is going to be good...

_Over at the guild..._

Natsus POV.

I burst through the guild doors with Happy following close behind to find everyone hanging the Christmas decorations all around the room in a happy mood.

"Hey Natsu I'm going to get a fish from Mira, is that ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to find, Luce, Erza and Gray. I'll see you later!" Happy walked off towards the bar and I stood where I was for a while in order to try and find Lucy before the others. Honestly I would prefer it if it was just me and her going but I have my eyes set on a really hard request.

I can't wait to find her, I really want to head out on another mission as soon as possible! I glanced around to find her no-where. After sniffing the air to search for her scent I only found faint traces from when she was here yesterday.

"Hey, metal head! Have you seen Luce anywhere?" I shouted over to Gajeel who was sitting in a corner tuning his guitar. I just hope he doesn't start playing it.

I heard him growl before answering."No, she hasn't been around here today. Now get lost flame brain before you burn down our decorations!" He returned to tuning his guitar and as much as I wanted to go and beat him up I needed to get going on this mission.

I saw Erza and carefully walked over to her. She was leading the guild decoration party by ordering them around with one of her many frightening swords. So many nightmares they have given me, so many nightmares...

I managed to stutter out a nearly in-audible question,"U-um Erza d-do you want to go on a m-mission with m-me, Lucy a-and Gray?"

She slowly turned to face me, the air around her suddenly turning black, the sword which was once pointing to various decorations was now aimed directly at my neck. A voice which could easily give someone a heart attack, started to speak.(in italics)"_NATSU, how dare you! Do you know how much chaos this will cause, NEVER interrupt me when I am busy again or there WILL be consequences. How dare you even think that I would have any more time, now go and annoy Gray!"_ Erza returned to her normal self before going back to order everyone around.

At this point I was a cowering mess on the floor. I swear my life flashed before my eyes! Mental note to self never... Hang on what did I do to Erza again? Oh well it can wait for later.

I picked myself up from the floor and made my way over to Gray who was sitting in his pants, drinking a cup of ice cold water.

"Hey stripper how's it going?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my lips.

"What the hell Natsu, I am not a... WAAAH where did my clothes go?" Gray desperately scrambled to find his clothes before returning to his seat. "what do you want match stick?"

"well as much as I don't want to ask you, I was wondering If you wanna come on a mission with me, Happy and Lucy?" I sat down beside him trying to restrain myself from starting a fight. Something about his face was just... Hitable!

"have you even asked Lucy yet? Besides I can't be bothered today, I have enough money for now so get lost and go find your girlfriend." wow that's three times today I've been told to get lost, don't people want to be around me?

Then I realised something."Hang on I don't have a girlfriend." I was so confused at this point.

Gray let out a long sigh before explaining." it was a _joke_. God the amount of times you're clinging to her she might as well be your girlfriend!"

"He llllllikes her!" Happy said whilst rolling his tongue and flying in circles.

"Oh you're back!" I hadn't realised Happy was there until he began shouting.

"Aye! I finished my fish. Can we go see Lushy?" he landed on my head, leaning over and showing me his pup... Actually I guess they're kitty eyes. Who could say no to them?

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Let's go, see yah ice princess." Gray only grunted before I ran out of the guild and started going in the direction of Lucy's apartment.

_Back to an unknowing Lucy... _

I had just finished everything I wanted to do on my list and was starting to get a bit lonely. I Picked up my keys from the edge of my desk and grasped one of them in my hand. "open the gate of the canis minor, Nikora!" After the puff of the white smoke disappeared, a shaking plue replaced it.

I picked plue up and gave him a hug."plueee"

"hey I haven't seen you in ages! Isn't it great that I have a day free!" I began having a conversation with him in great depth. Of course he only replied with 'plue' but I knew what he was saying... I think.

Just as I was about to tell plue about all the missions we have gone on, a certain pink haired idiot burst through my door (the window was still shut) and landed on top of me. His legs were now straddling my hips and his face was too close for comfort.

I felt the heat rising to my face as I stuttered out my thoughts."W-what the h-hell are you d-doing Natsu!?"

"Hey Luce! I need to ask you something." Natsus breath brushed across my face. The smell of fire, coal and something so nice it's unexplainablflow retook my senses.

"f-fine but GET OFF ME" I shouted whilst attempting to throw Natsu off my body by jutting my hips up, but this only caused him to fall further onto me. I felt something soft touch my lips. My eyes grew ten times bigger as I saw an equally surprised Natsu staring down at me.

"mwoove wour wips!" I muttered against his mouth which was still pressed against my own. He immediately jumped up from me as if one of Laxus' electric bolts had ran through him.

" I, am, so, sorry!" Natsu immediately began apologising. His face was as bright as his hair and I suppose so was mine.

"He lllliikkkkes you!" Happy chimed.

"Shut up!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison leaving Happy in bursts of laughter.

"Natsu! You just stole my first kiss!" I groaned looking down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact just yet.

"your first kiss... Ha ha anyway do you want to go on another mission with me?" Natsu laughed nervously before changing the subject.

"does it look like I want to go on a mission? And what's so funny about it being my first kid huh?" I asked, sarcasm coating my face.

"nothings funny and it was my first kiss to, it just reminded me of something Gray said earlier and ummm... Yes." Natsu answered nervously.

"No you Baka! Now leave!" I shouted as I chucked a pillow that I had been sitting on at him.

"ok fair enough what if we do something else?" He pushed the pillow away and asked with his eyes full of want and pleading. Wait! I know them eyes! It's the eyes Happy uses when he wants something, but then again, who could say no to them?

"what do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"hmmmm how about, building plue a friend?" Natsu said as he saw plue shivering in the corner of the room.

"What the hell are you going on about? We can't make celestial spirits y'know!" ok Natsu has officially gone crazy. Maybe all the knocks on the head from battles is finally getting to him!

"No, no, no! Out of snow! You did know it has been snowing all today, right?" He went over and sat down on my chair, resting his hands behind his head.

"What!" I clambered over to the window and threw open my curtains. The scene I saw was majestic. Small white flakes of snow tumbled from the sky like millions of diamonds coating the ground in a white blanket.

"Yes, yes, yes! Let's go Natsu!" I grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah! Luce I think you need to put different clothes on." I looked down to see I was still wearing my slippers, a vest and some shorts. Wow that was close!

"Plue!" plue said as he agreed with Natsu.

"Oh crap! Thanks Natsu and thanks plue!" I bent down and stroked plue on the head.

"hmmm I don't like the snow, it makes my fur go all fuzzy and I end up like a ball of fur, so I'm going to see Carla! See you Natsu and Lushy!" Before Natsu or I could say anything he flew out the door which had been left open from Natsu bursting in. He shrugged his arms and I started to change.

Normal POV

After Lucy had quickly pulled on long jeans, white snow boots, a warm top and jumper, her and Natsu set out to find a clear space of grass to build a little snow plue.

"Where do you think we should go?" Lucy asked looking for a clear patch but was un-succesful. Every spot was occupied by either snowball fights, snowmen building or some sort of snow activity. It was kinda amusing to watch the little kids running around with the look of pure joy on their faces.

"Ummm how about outside my house? There shouldn't be anyone there because it's deep in the woods." A small puff of steam escaped his mouth as he talked. He looked so cute in the snow, his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, he is so very handsome... Wow, wow, wow, what the hell am I saying! Maybe I had a few knocks on the head as well.

"mmmm okay!" Lucy said after giving it little thought.

After ducking a snowball which was flying in his direction Natsu chuckled and turned to Lucy."how about we have a race to my house?"

"but I'm not as fast as you!" moaned Lucy a pout appearing on her face.

"Fine, instead of that we will..." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started running. She just about managed to grab plue before she was being dragged behind Natsu, plue was flying in the wind, barely hanging on to Lucy's hand.

"WAAAAHHHH, NATSU!" Screamed Lucy as she nearly fell face first into a heap of snow. They earned a lot of weird stares from the parents and passers bye but they were to caught up in the moment to care.

Natsu soon let go of her hand as they came to a stop outside his house. Lucy rested her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath after carefully dropping a dazed plue on the floor.

"wooo, that was fun!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air, his signature grin appearing on his face.

"Don't... Ever... Do... That... Again!" Lucy panted through rugged gasps of air.

"yeah, yeah. So let's get going with this snowman!" Natsu began rolling the crisp and untainted snow into a perfect sized ball. Lucy laughed and began doing the same. Plue slowly stood up, digging for small round black pebbles for the eyes and a stick to draw the mouth and eyebrows.

After much hard effort and a few snowballs here and there the plue duplicate was finally finished.

"wait! We need a nose for it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"oh, I know! Wait right here Luce." Natsu rushed into his house, re-emerging a few minutes later with a carrot in his hand. "here you do it." he said as he handed her the carrot.

"seriously? Are you sure you don't want to do it?" He just shook his head. She placed it on the snowplue and admired their work for a few seconds.

"thank god!" Lucy collapsed on the cold floor and dragged her hand across her forehead.

"wow we did great!" Natsu said enthusiastically, placing his hands on his hips and marvelling at their work. Lucy began to feel the cold getting to her but when she looked over at plue he wasn't even shivering in the slightest.

Natsu noticed this and said,"Here have this." He unwrapped his scarf and tried to hand it to her.

"no it's ok, it's too special to you I will be fine!" Lucy exclaimed feeling touched at the tender notion.

"just take it! I don't need it, after all I am a fire dragon slayer. Plus I don't want you to catch a cold." after Lucy still refused, he unwrapped it from his neck and bent down to gently place it around Lucy's neck. Staring into her warm, chocolate eyes.

Plue waddled up to the replicate of himself and gave it a big hug. "Awwww that's so cute!" squealed Lucy breaking away from Natsu, her heart beating extremely fast.

One moment Plue was hugging the small snowball and then the next there was a poof of smoke and then Plue and the snow plue disappeared.

"Hey! Get back here with our hard-work!" cried Natsu in dismay as he ran over to where the snowplue used to stand.

"just leave Plue, I mean we did do it for him. Can you help me up?" Lucy asked pushing her hands towards Natsu like a child in need.

"sure, Luce!" He made his way back over to where Lucy had sat down. Natsu grabbed her hands and tried to yank her up, failing and once again falling on top of her.

"Natsu, that's twice today! I think you have serious balancing problems, now will you get off me!" Lucy said, a slight pink tinge arising on her cheeks.

"hmmmm, no!" Natsu smiled, a devious smirk appearing on his lips.

"what do you mean, no?" Asked a confused Lucy.

"Well I quite like it here, but I think one more thing is missing." Natsu's face got closer and closer, his warm breath caressed her lips as he leaned ever more closely, his nose brushing against hers. At first Lucy tried to struggle but she slowly succumbed to the warmth emitting from his lips.

A tingle ran through her body as his moist mouth closed slowly round hers, forcing her to inhale through her nose. The kiss was gentle yet insistent, loving and possessive, such a strange combination. His tongue lightly swept across and between her slightly parted lips. There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous it reminded Lucy of a loving dragon, her dragon. She felt him move his lips over and round her mouth, tender firm kisses working from the corners, slowly but deliberately nibbling at her, tasting her lip gloss and her natural taste. A small moan escaped her mouth making Natsu inwardly smirk.

Lucy's mind was in over load. How did her cute and dense best friend know how to kiss like that? What the hell just happened? Lucy had finally admitted to myself That she has a crush on the dragon slayer but she pushed it to the back of her mind because she thought he liked Lisanna and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

They both broke the kiss in order to breathe."Natsu when did you... How... Why... Do you even know what you've just done?" Lucy asked breathlessly.

"I'm not as dense as everyone thinks! They only thought I didn't know what love was because I had to keep denying Lisanna, PRETENDING, to be ignorant. Everyone wanted us to get together but-well- to be honest I have been in love with you since the day we met."

He rested his head against Lucy's as she asked."But how?"

"Well dragons only have one mate, they know as soon as they meet them. They get addicted to their scent. slowly losing control of their senses, becoming intoxicated and then they snap. I guess today was that day." he pecked her on the lips, this kiss was simple and sweet compared to the passionate one they shared just a moment ago. Both different but equally as satisfying.

"oh thank god!" Lucy laughed to herself, earning a confused look from Natsu.

"why?" Natsu asked, yearning for an answer.

"w-well, um I have kinda liked you for a while now but, ironically I thought you liked Lisanna!"

"ha ha, silly Luce!" Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair before pushing himself up and yanking Lucy from the ground. "Let's go into my house."

"Yeah okay." they walked hand in hand through the blanket of snow as some people who were spying began to quietly clap.

"I knew it!" whispered an ecstatic Mira.

"Kawaii! I want someone to love." quietly squealed Levy.

"oh don't worry I will get to you next..." whispered Mira.

"sorry did you say something Mira?" Levy asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all!" Mira said cheerfully.

"see, I told you this was going to happen! Natsu was talking about it in his sleep last night." Smiled Happy proudly.

Unexpectedly a fire ball flew through the bush nearly burning the hair of the three supposedly hidden guild mates.

"Get lost you three! Don't think I can't hear you, remember my dragon senses!" Growled Natsu.

The three of them went running away in a fit of screams whilst Natsu re-joined Lucy to cuddle on the sofa whilst watching an anime called soul eater.

So love really does blossom in snow.

* * *

Celeste: phew, finally done!

Natsu:well that's a... Different side of me.

Celeste: yup I like that side of you ha ha!

Lucy: um yeah that was interesting...

Celeste: uh huh, please review and come back for the next one shot which will be a LoLu!

Lucy: what is this? Make Lucy date everyone?

Celeste: uhhhhh basically! So come back for the next chapter and don't forget to review. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolu Christmas special**

One shot

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and things :)

FairyTailMage: thank you, I like that scene too :)

Guest: awww thanks please review next chapter!

Leoslady4ever: thank you so much! I tried my best :D

Hello: yay I'm so glad you like it!

I would like to say an extra thanks to leoslady4ever for reviewing on both my stories!

* * *

Celeste: thank you for joining me again! Let's open the next present box.

Lucy: woop-di-doo.

Celeste: don't worry you will love this chapter!

Lucy: ok as long as I don't have to go on a mission!

Celeste: oh dear...

Loke: don't worry my love I will make it worth it!

Lucy: kill me now :(

Loke: hey! :(

Celeste: sooooo let's get on with it, remember I don't own fairy tail or the characters but lets read before Loke and Lucy kill each other :)

* * *

Lucy's POV

Urrrgghh! Why do I have to pay this stupid rent every month, it drives me insane! To add to that it's now nearly Christmas so I also have to get presents (which also cost money)AND Natsu has eaten all my food again (yay more money down the drain).

With a loud groan I fell onto my bed, slowly wrapping myself in the warm duvet, to shield my body from the cold. This can only mean one thing. I will have to go on another mission but there's one problem. I have no one to go with me. I can't ask Erza because she is out on a mission herself, I can't ask Natsu and Happy because they would end up losing half the money for me by destroying something and I can't ask Gray because I don't want Juvia to kill me; I actually want to experience the beautiful thing we call life.

I pushed myself off the bed, still encased in my covers and waddled over to my keys that lay next to Michelle. I guess I could do it myself. Especially with the help of Loke or Aquarius... Scratch that maybe Capricorn instead, I don't want a repeat of last time when I interrupting Aquarius' date and nearly getting drowned.

After crawling unwillingly out of the duvet I started to pack a bag of all the things I would need, clothes, toothbrush,those sort of things. I attached my keys and whip to my belt and grabbed my winter coat. After doing it up, I slid on my gloves and boots before making my way out of my apartment and locking up.

I stepped out onto the unrecognisable street; the new snow crunched under my feet leaving an imprint of my boot like its ghost.

I made my way over to the small wall by the river and carefully stepped up onto it. After making sure I was sturdy and balanced I began to walk along it as I normally do. The only thing which was different was that there was no fisherman today to warn me about falling in because the river was frozen preventing any boats from sailing.

I was slowly getting in the Christmas spirit as I glanced around the streets which was lined with millions of little multi-coloured lights. Wreaths and christmas statues were placed everywhere and a giant Christmas tree, which could be seen from anywhere and everywhere, stood in the middle of Magnolia glimmering beautifully.

Many magic spells had been cast on it by the magic counsel to make it do wonderful things such as play a different piece of music every day for an advent calendar. Today's was jingle bells which got the whole town singing. On Christmas day there are rumours it will create a present for everyone in Magnolia, which all the citizens are excited about to say the least.

My favourite thing about it though is that when you look into one of the clear baubles it shows you your most precious memory. Mine of course was when I met everyone in Fairy Tail and my new adventure began.

I looked up and was shocked to see the huge guild doors coming into sight so quickly. I guess I was too lost in my thoughts to notice any of my surroundings. Once i reached them I carefully pushed them open and walked in, alerting everyone of my presence. A few people including my team mates , Evergreen, Levy, Mira and a few others said hi as I passed by them and headed for the request board.

After returning their greetings I scanned the board for a mission I would be able to do.

'Overthrow a dark guild in one day, urgent. Reward 1,000,000J.' Woah that's way too hard. I bet Natsu will suggest it some time.

'My husband is ill so I am unable to get any eggs please collect some. Reward 7,000 J.' That's too easy even for me! Maybe Romeo could go on this job?

Hmmm what's this? 'We need help looking after a lion cub, it might be tricky so you need animal experience. Reward 500,000J'. Well this could be fun! Oh theres a map on the back. Wow it's at a circus as well.

I guess Loke could help me with the cub, I mean he is a lion (kind of) after all and the mission must be a bit challenging as the reward is rather high. It would give me enough jewels for everything I need, plus a few more.

I ripped the piece of paper from the wooden board and made my way over to the bar.

"Hey Mira, how are you?" I asked hoping to grab her attention.

"Oh hi Lucy! I'm great thanks how about you?" She asked in return whilst leaning on the edge of the bar.

"I'm good thank you. Um I would like to take this job please." I handed her the ripped piece of paper.

She quickly read the request before saying."you know how to look after a cub?" she raised an eyebrow in question.

"well, no but Loke should so I thought it would be perfect." I answered.

"oh yes I forgot! Well good luck and I will see you when you get back. You and Loke have a good time, if you know what I mean." she stamped the paper and gave me another copy of the map. I took it and folded it in my pocket before saying my good byes and heading out the guild feeling slightly embarrassed.

I'm so glad Natsu wasn't there, it would've been a pain in the ass to stop him from coming with me. I need to do this alone for a sort of break and to get full payment.

I went back to my apartment to quickly check everything was safe and I made extra sure that the windows were securely closed so that no intruders could get in and headed over to the train station. After paying for my train ticket I climbed aboard and slipped into the first empty compartment I could find and got myself comfy. I called out plue to keep me company.

Even though it was short train ride I have always hated being alone, it reminded me of all the lonely times I spent in that melancholy mansion where my father ignored me. Of course I had forgiven him but them memories will forever be etched within my mind.

I rummaged through my bag to find the small book I carried around and began reading on the page that I book marked whilst plue sat shivering on my lap. no sooner had I read the first sentence the train pulled to an abrupt stop, a whistle sounding, signalling we had arrived. I let out an exasperated sigh and re-packed my books before sending plue back to the spirit world. I placed my bag on my back, quickly checking I had everything and made my way off the train onto the busy platform.

I pushed my way through the masses of people until I found myself outside the train station. The sight I saw was breath taking. Plain, white snow lay upon any surface visible, glimmering in the soft winter sun. It was still untainted and pure unlike they grey slush which was draped along the train stations platform. Everyone was laughing together and looking in different shops, it reminded me of a Victorian Christmas, one I have only been able to see in story books. The place they called England looked so peaceful without magic, I wonder what that would be like? A tantalising smell tempted my senses as a soft aroma of cinnamon and spices drifted across the square, oddly it reminded me of Loke.

The thought of Loke snapped me out of my blissful trance and made me realise I was here on a mission. I took the scrunched up piece of paper out of my pocket and began re-reading the details. It says it was at a circus, that shouldn't be too hard to find, should it?

I peered into the distance, scanning for any sign of it. Soon enough I spotted the very top of a red and white striped tent, which I could only assume was the circus. I slowly made my way in that direction, through the maze of twisting streets. All the while I played a sort of game with myself. I didn't want to ruin the fresh snow that lay on the ground so I walked in the footsteps of those who had previously walked along the street. I giggled to myself as I did so, hopping from one to the other without a care but what can I say, Christmas brings out my inner child!

I soon found myself gaping at the gigantic tent which stood before me. A huge sign displayed the name 'cirque du mystique'. Past that stood the huge red and white tent which also had spiralling turrets which held flags that waved in the wind. I was gazing around the rest of the place when a small, round man that was only wearing half of the clowns make up sauntered up to me and spoke rather quickly.

"I'm guessing you're Lucy of Fairy Tail, if you would like to follow me I will show you to the lion cub." he glanced down at the watch on his wrist whilst saying all of this. After he had finished he started to plod in the opposite direction.

I was overwhelmed and bewildered but I quickly followed him and asked, "u-um yes I'm Lucy. May I ask why you need me to help?" I was curious to say the least as it didn't state the reason they needed help on the request sheet.

He let out a long sigh before answering me. "Well our lioness just gave birth a few weeks ago and we need someone to look after the cub during tonight's opening show because the person we originally hired has been delayed and won't arrive until tomorrow. Now please go through there and look after the cub until I come and pay you!" he pointed towards a smaller, blue and white striped tent.

"y-yes sir." he was such a scary little man I quickly scurried away into the smaller tent to escape his presence. It dawned on me I never got his name but that wasn't high on my list of priorities right now.

In front of me lay a sleeping cub. I couldn't help but let out a small 'awwww' he was just too damn cute! I guess I better call out Loke to help me now.

I took his key off my chain and twisted it into the air whilst saying, "open the gate of lion, Leo!" with a puff of golden smoke Loke appeared in front of my eyes.

Normal POV

Loke completely ignored his surroundings and walked straight over to Lucy."Why hello princess. What a privilege it is to be in your presence. Are you in need of any help?" he took her hand and gently kissed the top of it, never breaking eye contact.

"Seriously Loke why can't you just come out of the spirit world and say 'hey Lucy how's it going?' I'm getting tired of this fake act you put on!" Lucy had an annoyed tone to her voice which hurt Loke.

"I'm very sorry but this isn't fake! I'm just overjoyed to be able to spend time with you!" Loke slightly yelled that in a dramatic way which consequently woke up the sleeping lion cub.

"Great! Now look what you've done! You had to go and wake up the lion cub didn't you."Lucy rested her head between her hands, wondering whether this job was such a good idea.

"A lion cub?" Loke asked questioningly. Lucy just pointed her finger, signalling Loke so turn around. As he did so the cub came into sight and a look of pure joy took over his expressions. "wow, what a beautiful cub! It has been a while since I have seen one this close. How did you find it Lucy?"

"This is a job Loke, we are here to look after it. I thought it would be perfect since you're a lion your self." Loke slowly walked over and started stroking the cub on the head and Lucy joined him.

"What's his name?" Loke asked, his eyes never leaving the purring lion.

"ummm, I'm not sure... Wait he has a collar on!" Lucy gently reached out and read the name that was engraved on the collar. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Loke finally looked at her with curiosity plaguing his eyes.

"well, it's just that his name is... Leo! He's a mini version of you!" A wide grin appeared on Loke's face as Lucy told him.

"this is going to be so much fun. Thank you so much Lucy." Lokes expression went back to being serious again as he thanked Lucy. Lucy had only seen that look on his face and sincerity in his voice once before, when she saved him from the clutches of death.

"why? Shouldn't I be the one thanking you, for helping me?" a confused Lucy asked.

"Well although I'm not actually a lion, I love being around them because they're like a second family to me. None of my previous masters have even considered going on a mission that's let me see a lion, I mustn't of seen one in a few hundred years! And to be able to see one now that's so pure, so young. I can't help but feel gratitude towards you for letting me experience this." Loke had never told anyone this before and he spoke in barely a whisper.

A rush of emotions washed over Lucy like the oceans wave."see, this is the side of you I like. If you were like this all the time MAYBE I would accept one of your date offers." Lucy spoke very softly as she said her little confession.

"Mmmmm yeah, I guess I prefer acting like this y'know. That huge façade I put on gets really tough to put on every time." he let out a nervous laugh as the lion cub fell back asleep under the comforting strokes from Loke and Lucy.

"Well why put it on then? You know how much it annoys me and didn't you say at the beginning that it wasn't an act." A smug Lucy looked over to the now cowering Loke. That was a sight she never thought she would see.

"u-um, you see what I meant was the words I was saying were completely true but the whole personality was a kind of an act, something I could hide behind for protection; I was scared of being rejected. I'm not saying my whole personality is fake just the part of me when I talk to you, do you know what I mean?" After he finished explains Lucy felt touched.

"yeah, I know what you mean. The annoying prick that calls me 'princess' all the time isn't the real you, but the funny and cocky lion that picks fights with Gray and Nats and also kicks ass in battles is the real you." Lucy looked over to Loke to see of she had gotten it right.

"yeah, that's exactly right." Loke reassured.

"ok, but did you know if you had asked me at the beginning of this mission to go out with you I would have said no, but if you asked me now I would probably say yes because, I like the sweet Loke who is sitting in front of me." Lucy blushed at least ten shades of red before taking a quick glance at Loke to see his reaction.

"wow! Ok here goes... My beautiful princess you look ravishing tonight would you like to accompany me on a midnight stroll whilst you bask in the moonlight?" Loke reverted back to his usual self, dramatically sticking out his hand.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh before saying. "seriously Loke? You have to get rid of that side of you because I know now that it really isn't you. Plus I really hate it when you go all... Well how do I say it... Gay like that."

"y-yeah I'm sorry, I'm really not good at this! Ok one more time... Lucy would you like to go on a date with me because your beauty over took my soul and possessed it with that sweet, sweet aura you have!" As Loke finished an expression of disappointment flashed across his face.

Lucy collapsed onto the floor and lay on her back, "I give up Loke! I gave you a chance and you blew it!"

"Wait! Please give me one more chance!" Loke crawled over to where she was laying add leaned over her. Lucy's eyes went huge as his face came extremely close, their noses nearly touching. Some of his orange locks tickled Lucy's cheeks. He bent down further and whispered into Lucy's ears, "Would you please go out with me?"

He pushed himself up a bit to see Lucy's reaction. Her face had turned magenta (to match his own) but a beautiful smile caressed her lips. "Of course my silly lion, you did it! You finally broke down that wall!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a joyous hug, making him fall on top of her.

They both were in fits of laughter when they head the little cub roar. Startled, they both pushed themselves up and looked over to where the lion was laying. He sat there, his tail swishing with a smug look on his face.

All of a sudden, nearly giving Lucy a heart attack Loke shouted, "Hey!" he turned to face Lucy and laughed at her expression. "oh I forgot to say, I can understand lions and I wasn't pleased with what he just said." Loke shot an evil glare at the cub, which Lucy could swear she saw smile.

Lucy spent the rest of the time trying to get Loke to tell her what the lion had said but she had no luck. After about an hour the exhausted owner walked in (fully dressed in his clown costume this time) and handed Lucy over the money, totally ignoring Loke.

After saying a goodbye to the lion cub they both made their way to the train station. As they were walking Lucy suddenly stopped and held out her hand. "what is it?" asked Loke.

"Look, it's snowing! Aren't the snow flakes beautiful." they both stood there admiring the snowflakes, under a spotlight from the candle lit street light.

"hey Loke I have your christmas present." Loke turned around to face Lucy and then she kissed him. It was tender and sweet, the way their lips connected in a passionate dance. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to each other in the dark night, something inside them changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, they were content to feel their breath come and go with each others.

The bliss of the moment was interrupted when Lucy pulled apart from Loke, a small moan of disappointment escaping his lips. She began running in the direction of the train station and shouted, "if you can catch me I might give you another one on the train ride home!"

"you're on!" Loke shouted back, sprinting to catch up. They both ran laughing on that magical night making a memory they would cherish forever, their Christmas memory.

* * *

Celeste: number 2 done!

Lucy: yeah I actually liked that mission!

Loke: hey! Why did you make me sound so gay?

Celeste: ah my dear Loke because it's funny embarrassing you!

Mira: woooo I'm in this one as well!

Celeste: yup I liked your performance so much in the last one I thought I might as well put you in this one!

Mira: Yay!

Celeste: please keep reviewing and read the next chapter which will be a GraLu! Byeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gralu Christmas special**

One shot

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!

leoslady4ever: that's ok! I like seeing the timid side of Loke I think it's so cute! :)

GoldenRoseTanya: oh wow I'm so glad you like it! I'm so happy my story got you to like the LoLu pairing :D

Guet: yeah I wanted to make the cub a mini Loke ha ha :)

Some Person: awww Thank you! Please review on the next chapter!

I won't be able to thank anyone who reviews in the next chapter so I might put my reply in my other story so check it out if you want! :D

* * *

Celeste: awwwww it's the last one-shot :(

Gray: thank god...

Celeste: oh don't worry Gray I still have my other story going and there are PLENTY more to be written.

Gray: *sarcastic* yay!

Celeste: come on they're not THAT bad.

Gray: yeah you're right, this one was actually really good.

Celeste: you're just saying that because you're in it :L

Gray: and...

Celeste: oh well... Let's read the last one. And don't forget to enjoy the rest of this year and have a very merry Christmas :D

Lucy POV

It is christmas eve today and white snowflakes swirled and danced in the air. I was wrapping myself like a Christmas present in all my waterproof winter clothes with a grin on my face. Today was Fairy Tails annual snow fest. It only happens once a year on Christmas eve (if you hadn't guessed already), everyone gets together in their teams and has a huge snowball fight. It's beyond me how they predict that it will snow each year but they somehow do it. (I have a feeling Gray has something to do with it)

I only know all this because Gray, Natsu and Erza strapped Wendy and me to some chairs yesterday and made sure we knew everything about it so we didn't lose. I don't know how I have missed it every year... Well I guess the Tenroujima incident didn't really help!

I don't usually feel this excited, because to be honest I'm more of a 'stay at home and drink hot chocolate' type. But this event had me all pumped up! I was going to show everyone I am not as weak as they think and to make it just that much more fun, there is only one rule in the snowfest. You can only attack with some form of snow or ice.

It was perfect for us! You wouldn't believe the long hours we spent figuring this out! I lost soooo much time on my novel... Any way Natsu was going to be our shield by melting the snowballs ice that came flying at us (at least his fire was good for one thing when not in battle), Erza is going to be throwing normally and with her anger and competitiveness I wouldn't want to be in the path of one of her snowballs! Wendy would heal us if any got injured and last but not least Gray and I are going to be working together.

I'm going to bring out Aquarius in a bucket of warm water.(we made an agreement so that she wouldn't rip my head off when I called her out, it went along the lines of 'I can't call her out for a month after this', which I'm fine with.) Using the extra water, Gray will freeze it to trip people up and combined with the weather we will make ice balls. Or that's what our team mates think but we have a cool trick up our sleeves, how could we lose!

My face changed to a delicate pink when I realised I had been muttering to myself out loud this whole time, I think I really am going crazy! I grabbed my keys and ventured out from the warmth of my apartment and into the bitter cold.

The morning air was crisp, cold and awakening. The trees were stiff and frozen like statues by the winter chill. My breath looked as though I had just puffed on one of Grays cigarettes. I could see the morning rays of light slowly creeping through Magnolia, the billowing clouds stretching miles across the pure, perfectly landscaped sky.

The snowy scene which was displayed in front of my eyes could only be described as a sight from a picture, so perfectly laid by nature, no imperfections except for my own footsteps. The snow made a satisfying crunch under my feet as I half walked, half jogged towards the guild.

As I arrived I saw everyone was already there, in there teams huddled together making plans. A huge wooden stage had been built at the front for master to say his opening and closing speech on.

As soon as I stepped into the snowfest arena, my team came rushing over and dragged me to our spot. "why are you so late Lucy?" Erza asked with a disapproving look on her face.

"b-but I'm half an hour early!" I exclaimed.

"Erza leave her alone, you didn't tell her anything about being here an hour early!" Gray stuck up for me and placed his hand on my back, turning my complexion red. Then I realised something.

"G-Gray, ummm your c-clothes." I pointed to the discarded clothes that lay on the icy floor. I must have been a shade of magenta by now.

"Oh crap!" He hurriedly picked up his clothes putting them on, one by one.

"any way who cares I'm just pumped! Let's win this thing!" Natsu shouted, wow I'm actually shocked! But in a good way, Natsu actually isn't fighting Gray today! Maybe we should have this snow fest more often.

"hey Lucy." I heard a small sweet voice say.

"Oh hey Wendy! Are you ready for today?" I asked. I'm glad Wendy was here, I swear me and her are the only normal ones in this team!

"uh yeah, as ready as I will ever be." She let out a nervous giggle and I smiled down at her in comfort?

"Don't worry it will be great fun!" just as I finished talking, everyone went quite; the master walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, are you ready!?" a loud cheer erupted from the crowd but Natsu was the loudest.

"HELL YEAH!" he yelled above the rest.

Happy was so cute and funny, he was doing a little dance on Natsu's shoulders while repeatedly saying, "Aye!"

Master interrupted everyone by saying, "so we have this fight every year but let's quickly go over the rules:

1) you are allowed to protect yourself with anything but you are only allowed to attack with snow or ice.

2) if you get hit one point is taken away, if you hit someone you gain a point. The points will be kept by a magic tally that is placed above the stage.

3) you have to stay within the marked out arena or else you will be disqualified but no points will be taken from the team.

4) you have to be in the teams you go on missions with.

5) HAVE FUN!

So that's the rule and all I have to say is the contest will start in ten seconds and, have a happy snow fest! "

All the teams started running to find shelter, we ran behind a huge board which had been set up for the game. They were placed in a circle and there was about twenty of them. They were the only protection the teams had. The whistle sounded but every one stayed silent, no snowball was thrown and only the sound of heavy breathing broke the silence.

We decided we would start the fight. Happy took hold of Natsu and Carla grabbed Wendy. Erza had already made around five hundred snowballs ready to throw. Me and Gray stood side by side ready to begin.

After three nods from me, Erza threw a decoy snowball out into the middle of the circle, startling the rest of the teams. A few seconds later hundreds of snowballs were flying in the air as some brave but mostly crazy people charged into the middle.

Erza began throwing the snowballs she made over the top of the barriers, in hopes of hitting people, a sadistic glint in her eye. Wow, scary!

After another nod from me Natsu and Wendy flew up and began blocking the snowballs which flew in our direction, Wendy casting a spell on Natsu to increase his power.

I nodded once more and Gray smiled at me. I stuck my key in the bucket of water and whispered, "Open the gate of the water-bearer , Aquarius!" after a flash of blue Aquarius appeared with a less than happy look on her face.

"right I know what to do, so shut your mouth and let's get this over and done with." She said with an annoyed tone.

All I could do was nod at her, I turned to Gray and he had a grin on his face,"ok lets do this!" he said.

"yeah" a smile appeared on my own lips.

"what did I say about talking." Aquarius threatened, I pulled my fingers across my lips as if I was zipping them shut.

Gray and I had been practicing a new move in private for a few weeks now, no one knows about it yet and I can't wait to surprise them. Gray intertwined his fingers with mine and held my hand tightly. Just as planned we walked out into the middle of the circle, millions of snowballs flying at us, but none hit because of Natsu's protection. I swear I could hear Juvia growl when she saw me and Gray holding hands but I ignored it. Aquarius stood behind us and we started.

Together we called out, "Unison raid, wave of ice!" Aquarius let out a gush of water and combined with Grays ice skills it made dazzling balls of ice fly in every direction, leaving a trail of glimmering dust behind them.

Our team mates looked at us, their mouths hanging wide open. It seemed the whole battle had stopped momentarily as people gaped at our new move. We looked around and nearly three quarters of the players had been knocked out by a deadly ice ball, giving our team a huge advantage. We even managed to get Gildarts; he went to protect Cana and got hit in the head himself because he was distracted.

Aquarius returned to the spirit world with a grunt after I thanked her. Gray and I retreated laughing behind the board and gave each other a high five. We stood there panting. "that *pant* was *pant* amazing!" Gray gasped.

"Agreed." I replied, trying to catch my breath. We peeked around the corner to see what was happening now. Natsu had gone crazy and started chucking fireballs to try and show off. He was yelling something about 'being more awesome than that stripper' and everyone soon followed suit by using any magic possible to fight. "does it turn out like this every year?" I asked.

"Yeah it does, but I can't be bothered to continue today how about we do something... Else." a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Like what?" I asked questioningly, looking into the depths of his eyes.

In an unexpected moment I found myself pressed against the board by Grays body, my hands held down by his and those tempting lips so close to mine. "How about this?"

Before I could answer he kissed me with a passionate hunger. I tried to push him away but desire got the better of me. His arms let go of mine and snaked around my waste, allowing my hands to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. I parted my mouth dreamily, letting Gray explore me with slow, long strokes of his tongue. A small moan erupted from My lips leaving me embarrassed. Gray showed his quirky smile and left my mouth, fluttering kisses all along my jaw line, throat and the base of my neck.

He pulled away, leaving me wanting more. "let's go over to your place and grab some hot chocolate because you're a 'stay at home and drink hot chocolate girl' and before Juvia catches us." Gray quoted what I had said this morning but I was in such and emotional craze I at first didn't hear it.

"But Gray since when, I thought you liked Juvia, what just happened, do you even like me?" I asked frantically; my soul craving answers. Then something clicked in my head. "AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID THIS MORNING!"

"wow, so many questions. Ok where should I start? We number one, I don't like Juvia, AT, ALL! Two, I guess I started liking you since you first kicked flame brains ass out of your apartment. Three, of course I like you! I didn't think you were this dense, I could barely keep my hands of you when we were training together. Oh and I was at your apartment this morning and you were kind of talking to yourself. You sounded like a narrator or something" he laughed at what I'm guessing was the expression on my face. I bet I looked like a tomato right now, not the most attractive look out there!

"oh, ok... A narrator, ha ha wouldn't it be weird if I was the narrator of some weird story and someone was reading it right now!" I laughed nervously and tried to half change the subject.

"yeah it would! I guess it's just because you're used to writing your own stories like that."

"yeah." my answer was short and simple but I couldn't find anything else to say.

Whilst we had been talking, we had arrived at my home and I let us in. "I-I'm going t-to go and make t-that hot chocolate." I hurried into the kitchen and with my shaking hand I quickly made the drinks. I don't even know why I'm so worried, it's not like he hasn't been in my apartment before! Something about this situation made my heart beat so rapidly I was worried it would burst out of my chest.

I walked into my bedroom to find Gray sprawled out on my bed with no clothes except his boxers. This was of course normal to me by now but considering the circumstances I wasn't sure what to do."Gray your clothes h-have gone again."

He laughed and replied, "do you like what you see?" I placed the hot chocolate down and began walking out the door. "wait! Come back you know I was only joking with you!" he grabbed my wrist and picked me up by the waist.

"what the hell Gray put me down!" I yelled trying to hold back my laughter.

"As you wish." he chucked me onto the bed and climbed on after me. We both grabbed our hot chocolates and began drinking. I slowly lifted mine to my lips, savouring the sweetness and warmth that flowed down my throat. When I pulled away I found he had grown a whipped cream beard and i couldn't contain my laughter, it burst out leaving me with an ache in my stomach . He looked confused until I wiped a tiny bit of it off to show him. This time it was him who had the faint blush on his cheeks, he looked really cute like this...

After wiping it all off he picked up one of the soft marshmallows I put on a plate for us and popped it into my mouth then I did the same for him. "you know what I'm not really in the mood for hot chocolate anymore." I said, I had a plan which would either go extremely well or terribly wrong.

"strange. Me neither." Gray answered, placing the drinks on my bed side table. "I guess it's you're turn to pick what we do now." Gray said, putting on an innocent voice to mask the wanting in his voice.

Lucy pushed him against her bed, "You ready?" She asked him, with many ideas flashing across her mind like lightning. He nodded, smiling happily.

Before he could say anything, she crushed her lips to his. Grays eyes widened, but he threw his arms over her body and pulled Lucy closer to him, feeling a fire ignite. He closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss.

"Lucy?" He asked her between kisses that were now going up and down her neck.

"Yes?" She said, feeling a tingling sense wherever he touched me, her mind in a haze. Lucy knotted her fingers in his hair, and melted against his body. She was supposed to be in charge but somehow Gray had taken over the dominance of the moment. He yanked Lucy closer to him (if that was possible).

Lucy's POV

"I love you." He whispered. I was shocked. It was only an hour ago I found out that we liked each other, how was this happening so quickly.

I buried my head into his chest and replied, "I love you too." I found tears had sprung to my eyes. I released the words I had been secretly holding onto for a while now.

"w-what's the matter? It's ok if you don't like me, I w-will always be there for you as a friend if you don't want to, please don't force yourself!" the mood immediately changed. The joy and passion of the moment faded into worry and hurt.

I punched him playfully on the chest, "No I'm just happy! You know how girls can get emotional!"

"Oh god ! It isn't that time of the month is it?" he asked worriedly. This time I punched him as hard as I could into his stomach, Gray let out a small 'oof' and collapsed into the bed.

"shut up! And no it isn't, way to go, spoiling such a special moment." I tried to push myself up but Gray dragged me back down and gave me a little kiss on the nose.

"I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you by spending all of tomorrow, just me and you." Gray offered.

"hmmm ok!" I answered after only a little thought.

I can't wait to spend Christmas day with Gray. Its a dream come true! A day in a winter wonderland with my ice prince...

* * *

Lucy: I'm kinda sad this is ending... I liked all the attention from the boys.

Celeste: Ha! I knew you did!

Lucy: so what I haven't had a boyfriend in the manga or anime yet, what's that about? Erza even beat me!

Celeste: oh well I'm sure it will happen soon!

Lucy: maybe, but can your viewers review to cheer me up because I dont want these chapters to end! :(

Celeste:sure. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH MY SHORT STORIES HAVE FINISHED I LIKE THE REVIEWS AND LUCY NEEDS COMFORT *mutters* because she is rubbish at getting boyfriends without my help... Bye!


End file.
